


A Theory on Magic

by Aki_The_Shiftless



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Pre FrostIron - Freeform, Pre-Loki/Tony Stark, Pre-Slash, Science vs. Magic, Tony isn't eating that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_The_Shiftless/pseuds/Aki_The_Shiftless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark has a problem, and that problem is magic. What is magic? What does it have to do with science? And why does a god of mischief interest himself in Tony's affairs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Theory on Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything within this fanfiction except for the plot and the dialog itself. Thank you.

* * *

The sounds of ACDC and electronic beeps of several of his projects faded into the background as Tony stared at the hologram before him. 

What was magic? He often wondered, staring at the several simultaneous videos of one Loki Lauferson. Science would trump magic of course, but on a realistic view. Wouldn’t magic also _be_ a science?

Tony finally gave in and slouched in his chair, leaning his head back and just breathing. The arc reactor in his chest thrumming ever so slightly as it’s electric field pulled away the shards. 

“Jarvis, turn off the music please,” he needed to think, and Jarvis answered. Silencing the music, and leaving the audio of the videos to play, as well as the other sounds in his lab. 

“Mr. Rogers has requested you to come up to the communal kitchen to eat dinner sir,” Jarvis said quietly. 

“Yeah, I know. Tell him i’m fine, I had dinner Jarv,” Tony replied, looking at his empty mugs of coffee. 

“I must protest sir, 10 cups of coffee is not considered dinner”. 

“So this is your palace of creation,” said a voice, somehow sounding with both admiration and boredom. Tony rolled his eyes, remembering the voice from when he was first thrown of his building. He was in the bottom floor of the tower though, so no chances of that. This was the Lab after all, wouldn’t be smart to put it a couple floors up when he was potentially dealing with deadly substances. In fact, he was probably bellow street level; he doesn’t remember the plans to this place at the moment. 

“Can it Prancer, not in the mood,” Tony said offhandedly. Very much ignoring the fact that he was probably pissing off the guy who could probably kill him in at least 20 different ways. 

“Oh? And what put you in such a mood?” 

Tony glared out of the corner of his eye, and decided to amuse the god of mischief, “You actually”. 

Loki raised an eyebrow at Tony, who shrugged and looked like he had no intention of explaining further without being influenced. He hadn’t even drunk an ounce of alcohol. Which was probably a good idea, because there was a reason Jarvis wasn’t saying anything at the moment. 

“Explain,” he said carefully, summoning a chair to sit in as Tony spinning on his turning chair to openly stare at Loki. Of course, the god former prince sat crossed leg while Tony was sprawled on the chair. 

“Your magic,” Tony said, “It frustrates me. Very few things can do that yunno”. 

Loki starred blankly, prompting Tony to continue his rant of theories he’s had since he first came across the subject. 

“What is magic?” He said, “is it just magic? Is it a science? Is it both? Is it one then the other? Is magic just a state of matter like solid, liquid, gas, and plasma? Or is it created by the imagination of the mind? Science is the explanation of something, with evidence. Magic is the explanation of something with no clear explanation. Is that it? If these holograms were seen in the Victorian ages let’s say for the sake of argument, it would probably be viewed as magic. Or sorcery, probably because it was the only logical explanation at the time. View this hologram today however, someone would say that it was a product of being able to bend light and add receptors to it to be able to touch it”. 

Loki stayed silently as the man of iron continued his rant about magic. 

“So if that’s true, wouldn’t magic and science be the same thing? In theory, you could probably break down magic into a science. That chair for instance, you just summoned it, out of no where. Boom, you waved your hand and presto. The problem is, you could have done this in an infinite amount of ways. You could have just summoned a chair that was already in this room. You could have got one from a freaking chair store. Hell, you could’ve even changed the particles around the area to get the particles necessary to _build a freaking chair._ The point is, you could have done it in anyway you wanted to, except just building a chair out of nothing”. 

“Things like that just don’t happen,” Tony said, “It’s basic physics that a kid learns in like, Elementary, energy can’t be created or destroyed, matter too now that I think about it. Only changed, isn’t that how magic works then? I higher form of changing energy? Or matter, whatever”. 

“But then again magic is the logical explanation based on imagination right? While science is explained by hard facts, and can be ruled out if new evidence is found based on those facts. So that would just mean that magic is science. Science is magic. Yet not”. 

“I hate this philosophy stuff,” Tony groaned, “I’m just going around in circles”. 

“I assure you Stark your headed in the correct direction,” drawled Loki, yet inwardly quite impressed with the explanation. It was a bit off on certain areas, but the man of iron didn’t need to know that. 

“Na, your probably just saying that so I could blow myself up when I try it,” Tony snorted. Loki chuckled in amusement, something that Tony filed away in his mind. It was part of his bucket list, now he just needed to get him and Fury to laugh. Maybe not at the same time, but he’ll work on it. 

“I would do no such thing”. 

“And why not?” 

Loki stood up, making the chair disappear and approached Tony, leaning down to face him, “Because you amuse me”. 

“Oh i’m hurt,” Tony mocked, “thought we had something more than just petty feelings of amusement”. 

Loki hummed while smirking, “Perhaps not yet Stark, but soon enough I suppose”. 

“Soon enough? You’re not giving me any good vibes here Prancer,” Tony replied. 

“Ah, but as you can logically conclude that it would be nonsense to give you, ‘good vibes’ as it were”. 

Loki stood up from his lean, walking out and near the door, “I must take my leave then Anthony, i’m afraid Thor, and most likely the rest of the avengers are approaching”. 

“Yeah probably, don’t destroy things so soon you hear?” Said Tony waving. 

Loki nodded, smirking, and waving his hand before leaving, “Eat Anthony, it would be a shame if you suddenly died of malnourishment”. 

Thor and the others ran in just a few secconds after he left, leaving Tony to stare at steak with a side of vegetables and- was that potato soup? It was potato soup. What. 

“Man of iron, the master of the tower says that you where with my brother?” Thor said. 

“Tony what happened?” Steve said, staring as Tony stared at the food. 

“We had a delightful conversation on magic,” Tony said slowly. 

“What else Stark?” Said Natasha. 

“Had a banter of sorts, told me to eat more,” Tony continued. 

“What else man?” Asked Clint as he hopped near the food, checking if it were poisonous probably. 

Tony looked at Thor with a slightly surprised expression, “I think I got your bro to like me man”. 

Thor raised an eyebrow is surprise, “Pray tell, how this happened man of iron”. 

“Well,” Tony said, before eating his most disliked object of the dinner, veggies, “he called me Anthony”. 

And so every dinner and breakfast, food magically appeared before Tony. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, er, first one on this particular site so sorry if the format seems kind of odd, not to mention short. Anyway, yeah. I can make a sequel probably if it's in high demand, but I hope you guys enjoy this either way.


End file.
